


Csoru character design

by Anonymous



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, character design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Color design sheet--full figure and a couple of faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Reveals! Anon collection is because I don't put art on my AO3 profile if anyone was curious (silly, but I'd start wanting to upload everything if I had some of it there and it'd be a headache because I have art going back to 2003) but my AO3 name is [Aiffe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe) and my artblog ([where this can also be found](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/post/151217597056/a-csoru-character-design-i-did-as-a-treat-for)) is [vampyrrhicvictory](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> If it looks a bit small on your resolution, right click + view image should make it bigger. I can set it to show smaller too if it's showing up as huge on other people's screens.


End file.
